fulanitafandomcom-20200213-history
"My Fair Maggie
"My Fair Maggie" is the second episode in the first season of Fulanita(tv series). It will air on March 29, 2015. Synopsis Entering the beauty pageant in De Muerto Harbor is fun until Fulanita and Maggie realize they win a beauty pageant which makes Nikita jealous. Plot Characters * Fulanita * Maggie * Ramon Sanchez * Nikita * Carlos * Kacey Sanchez Trivia In this episode's original broadcast, it aired before "Muerte Padrino". Transcript episode starts off as what it seems to be rain, Jeremy appears Jeremy: Oh yeah. This is a nice little spring shower. Oh. up AAAAHH! away, the rain turns out to be a lot of ghost kids spitting shakes excitedly, spits out like a hose, Fulanita and Maggie laugh Maggie: So Harvey, having a good time spitting? Fulanita: Oh my gosh, yes! I'm still getting a hang of it though. to spit, but ends up drooling instead, wipes drool off This has been such a crazy day. I've never spit off stuff, or even been up this high before. Attention everybody, thank you all today for being here today to share this special experience.clap except for Kacey Kacey: Uh, what? Maggie: Come on this is nothing. Me and Ramon do stuff like this all the time in the human world. Fulanita: Really? down Ooh, tell me more. Maggie: We can take you to the best place to spit in the cemetery. Fulanita: Gasps I would very much like that. Ramon: Close your eyes. It will be more fun. Fulanita: Chuckles OK. carries Fulanita to a cemetery with Carlos, Maggie and Ramon chuckling, Ramon let's go of Fulanita Maggie: OK, Fulanita, you can open your eyes now. [Fulanita opens her eyes, she sees how girly she is,Fulanita screams, scene cuts to ''Fulanita looked to see a beauty pageant as she is in disbelief by how stupid these girls are with their hair done and would face palm]'' Maggie: Isn't this great, Fulanita? Fulanita: upset Oh yeah, I love it up here. So, do you think we should go home now? the next couple of days, the ghosts were practicing pageant materials and the humans acted as their pageant coaches Maggie: Where's Fulanita? 'Fulanita:'And here I am 'Carlos:'Fulanita, where have you been?And where are the dresses? You said you would bring dresses 'Fulanita:'And here they are 'Ramon:'Wow Fulanita these are amazing How did you get them Fulanita:I made them. Ramon:You made these? Fulanita:Yup Nikita:Ugh what are these monstronsities? girls turned around and saw Nikita Maggie:Nikita, what are you doing here? Nikita:Im here to win What are you doing here? Maggie:Same reason Wait why are you competing? Nikita:I heard the grand prize is 5,000 dollars. Maggie:But your rich Nikita:Eh you can never have too much You guys will never win, especially you Manguita. Well I'd love to stay and brag, but I have to get ready. LATER LOZERS walked away and Fulanita started to look sad. Fulanita:She's right I'll never win with my condition Maggie:Maybe you will Carlos:C'mon girls We have to get your hair and makeup done ASAP. couple hours later, the pageant begun.Maggie's father walked on stage. Mr. Melendez:Hello New York and welcome to The Little Miss New York Pageant Now let's get this pageant started All contestants start to line up started to line up except Fulanita. Maggie:Come on Fulanita Fulanita:You guys go ahead stage, the contestants started to get ready. Mr. Melendez:Now let's start with contestant #1 Alanna Maggie's dad was announcing. Maggie and the twins were chatting until Nikita walked up to them. Nikita:Good luck losers Wait where's Manguita? Maggie:We don't know Nikita:Well tell her I said 'good luck' too Now for contestant #6 three time pageant winner Nikita walked on stage. She was wearing a powder pink dress with silver shoes. walked over to the other contestants. Now contestant #7 Madison Amoah walked on stage. She was wearing a magenta with a light purple sparkly fabric over the skirt with gold shoes. Her hair was straightened with a tiara in her hair. Contestant #8 Maggie Melendez walked on stage. She was wearing a magenta dress with black fabric stripes with pearls on it with black shoes. Her hair was straightened to the side with a bejeweled headband on the side. Now the twin sister of Madison, contestant #9 Kande walked on stage. She was wearing a purple dress with a gold transparent fabric underneath with glass slippers. Her hair was up with a gold fabric hair accesory. Kande walked to the other contestants. Finally contestant #10 Fulanita Garcia-Felis Nikita:Her mother's last name is Felis she'll fail for sure bye bye Manguita. Fulanita walked on stage and everybody cheered. She was wearing a black dress with red gloves and a red necklace. She had her hair up. And her hat is normal. Nikita:Wow, I guess I shouldn't call her Manguita anymore Now contestants, get your next dresses on for the question portion of the pageant contestants walked back stage. Maggie:Fulanita what happend to your hat? Fulanita:I had Carlos perform a spell on them Now welcome back contestant #6 Nikita was wearing a pink dress with a gold fabric on top of the skirt with gold shoes. She also had her hair up. Now Nikita, if you could go to any country, which one and why? Nikita:I'd go to Paris Because of all the fashion started to slowly cheer as Nikita walked off stage. Now contestant #7 Madison walked on stage. She was wearing a dress with a blue torso and pink skirt with pink ribbon slippers. Her hair was up with a gold tiara with blue heart jewel in it. Ok Madison is there somebody who you look up to? Madison:Yes, my big brother best friend forever Kofi He's nice, he's pretty, and he's the best brother I've ever known started to aw Now contestant #8 Kande walked on stage. She was wearing a green dress with pink trim. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. Kande what do you wanna be when you grow up and why? Kande:I wanna be a singer crowd awed again Now contestant #9 Maggie Melendez walked on the stage. She was wearing a blue dress with purple flowers with blue shoes and purple leg warmers. Her hair was twisted and parted to the side with a blue flower in it. Maggie, if you can have anything in the world, what would it be? Maggie:I want the free spirits to be proper ladies. Finally we have contestant #10 Fulanita Garcia-Felis walked on stage. She was wearing a blue dress with a pink jacket with white trim on it with white shoes. Her hait was in a fluffy bun with a skull barette. Alright Fulanita, if you could be any soul what type would it be? Fulanita:Well believe it or not, I would remain an ghost.Because when they work they actually work hard. started to cheer as Fulanita walked off the stage. Now everybody get ready for the talent portion of the pageant an hour, everybody was ready. Now give it up for contestant #6 Nikita (Nikita walks out on stage, clears her throat, and sings while wearing a pink cheerleading outfit) Nikita:(Annoying high-pitched tone) “ I’m number one, (points to Fulanita) she’s number two. I am the best,She is the worst. I can do anything, She can’t do nothing.Who needs that thing, When you’ve got me.” (The judges (as well as the others) cover their ears. Maggie pulls the lever and Nikita fall into the stage and screams just as the door closes on her.) Ok give it up for Nikita Now contestant #7 Maddie walked on stage wearing a princess outfit with a pink torso and purple skirt with white trim and purple shoes. She was wearing her hair down with a bun in it while wearing a purple princess cap. cleared her throat Maddie:Ay me O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself And scene cheered Give it up for contestant #8 Kande walked on stage. She was wearing a kente dress music started, and Kande started singing. Everybody started cheering she stopped everybody started cheering. Give it up for contestant #9 Maggie Melendez walked up the stage. She was wearing a red dress with red shoes. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with a red ribbon in it. Ramon:Uh-Oh Fulanita:GO MARGARITA started playing the game. Humans were starting to get grossed out by the blood and guts. Then, she finished the game. Maggie:TA-DA walked past them. She was wearing a magenta dress with a blue fabric on the skirt with purple shoes. She had her hair curled with a magents hat with a blue flower on her head. Nikita:Good Luck Fulanita(growls) Now for our final contestant, contestant #10 Fulanita Garcia Felis (Fulanita walks out onstage with a guitar.Fulanita begins to sing.) Fulanita: “Picture a land where the sky is so blue, A story book land of wonder. A magical island just waiting for you, Island of Sodor will make you dreams come true.” Nikita: (Annoyed) Seriously, you’re singing a Thomas song. You are such a big baby. Nikita's father: (Sniffs) Why did you make her stop singing that wonderful song? Ramon's mother: (Sniffs) She has the voice of an angel. Carlos' father: (Sniffs) She’s the first singer to get me emotional. Keep going! (Fulanita continues singing) Fulanita: “Imagine a place where the sun always smiles, The valleys are green as can be. The friends that you love are all waiting for you, Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true.” (Everyone gets teary eyed at her singing) Fulanita: “Children follow the dream, To the land of make-believe. The Island of Sodor, A magical land where dreams come true.” Miguel: (Wiping away her tears) That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Ella: (Wiping her tears away) Here here! Justin: (Wiping away his tears) Are you a fan of the show? Fulanita: That song was the only thing I knew about the show. I discovered it with my dad one day and we instantly fell in love with it. Nikita:growls How dare you say those things about her Fulanita is the sweetest, awesomest, most beautiful girl in Muerto Harbor. crowd awed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1